


I was Astyanax

by Kelly_Knight



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Homer - Freeform, The Iliad References, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Knight/pseuds/Kelly_Knight
Summary: The fate of Hector's son. A poem.





	I was Astyanax

**I was Astyanax.**

I will never know a day without war.  
I will never know a day where my friends and I can swim in the Aegean Sea without fear.  
I will never know how to be man in a time of peace.  
Odysseus brings me to the wall of my city.

My world has been a sheltered existence of warm arms and soft touches.  
My world has been heard in hushed tones while I doze peacefully on fur blankets and excitement when I react to those around me.  
My world has seen the smiles of those who care for me.  
Odysseus holds me over his head.

The sky above me burns with brilliant blue hues that hurt my eyes making me cry in protest.  
The sand below me is bright but far away and blends into the horizon.  
The air around me is thick with the smell of ash; a by-product of last night's attack on the city.  
Odysseus speaks.

No son of Troy can ever remain to take up arms against us for we are weary of war and never again want to be called away from our homes.  
No son of Troy can ever claim kingship and follow us when we at last leave these shores.  
No son of Troy can ever be a warrior to stand in the footsteps of the Trojan's finest leader.  
Odysseus throws me down.

I am a son of Troy.  
I am the last of the line of Trojan Kings.  
I am the son of Hector.  
Odysseus weeps and turns away.

I was Astyanax.


End file.
